Reading In Bed
by I Dont Know What Im Doing
Summary: "Behave or I will go read in the kitchen." John found it a bit difficult to keep his hands to himself lying in bed next to a reading Sherlock. JohnLock, Established relationship, romance/humor. Rated M for a reason.


**Warning for smut**

* * *

><p>John woke up in their bed lying close to Sherlock. Still crawling out of a deep sleep he shifted closer and saw that Sherlock was lying on his back, propped up on a pillow and engrossed in a forensic journal. Sherlock was shirtless but wearing his pajama bottoms. John appreciated that Sherlock must have been up for a while working but had returned to read in bed next to him.<p>

John snuggled up close. Putting a leg over his thigh, John rested head on Sherlock's bare chest and gently ran a hand over his smooth, pale abdomen. His thoughts switched from appreciation to the arousal he almost always felt waking up next him.

Sherlock kept reading, apparently lost in the details of some article.

As John's hand continued to snake across his chest, Sherlock finally spoke, "Mmm. Stop that, I'm trying to read."

Sighing, John stopped running his hand over that perfect skin. Still a bit sleepy, too warm and very comfortable, he didn't want to get out of bed yet so he tried to be content lying next to Sherlock. But his body wasn't willing to remain inert. Only being able to stay still for so long, his leg began to slowly slide against Sherlock's thigh.

A low breath escaped from Sherlock's mouth but with a calm tone he spoke again, "Behave or I will go read in the kitchen."

Ceasing the movement of his leg John pouted at being denied.

"And no pouting."

Holding back a laugh, John felt the temptation to call him an arse. What did Sherlock expect reading in bed half-naked? Fine, he didn't want to get up and very much didn't want Sherlock to leave, so he tried to calm himself. But as he got lost in thought as to the many ways in which he wanted to ravage Sherlock, his hand again started to roam. He tilted his head just slightly and let his tongue flick out, licking at one of Sherlock's nipples.

This got him a slow, breathy sigh and a, "John, please. Go back to sleep or make me some coffee."

With a sigh, John resigned himself to just being near him, no matter how delicious and appealing Sherlock was and…_'oh god this isn't fair, just look at him'_. And just looking at him was causing the blood to run right to John's groin.

A few minutes went by and Sherlock shifted, snaking a slender hand down to his waist to scratch his hip. This exposed a sharp hip bone and John couldn't contain himself seeing this hint of additional flesh, his finger nails dug into Sherlock's skin and a quiet moan escaped from his lips.

"Hush."

_'What a sodden tease,'_

He again tried to quiet himself but it was no use, it wouldn't be possible lying next his warm, tempting body. He started to debate the options of making breakfast or falling back to sleep, trying desperately to ignore how turned on he was, it wasn't easy with that exposed hip still taunting him. Just as he made a decision, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Don't do that."

John lifted his head to look at Sherlock. "Do what? I didn't do anything. I was going to go make us breakfast."

With the most serious tone Sherlock had at his disposable he replied, "Exactly."

John was a bit confused until a lusty grin crept across Sherlock's face, exposing his game. "Thought you would try harder."

"You beautiful bastard" Leaning up John grabbed the journal that Sherlock had pretended to read and threw it to the floor.

"Wondered how long it would take you but I didn't expect you to give up so easy." Sherlock said with a smug smile.

He climbed up on top of that long, lean body and tilted his head down inches from Sherlock's face. "You don't deserve this, you know."

Still being smug, his grin widened, "Deserve, no. Want, yes." Before John could call him a bastard again, Sherlock ran his fingers into his hair, pulling him down, crushing his lips against John's and kissed him deeply. This time it was Sherlock that let out a little moan as their tongues sought each other with pent-up need.

Breaking their kiss, Sherlock smiled again and wiggled his hips, "I seem to be at a disadvantage."

"How so?"

"My pants are still on."

"Well let remedy that."

John leaned up while Sherlock removed the last of his clothes. As he did this, John played over Sherlock's little ruse in his mind and decided to give some payback.

He started placing delicate kisses up those long legs, biting flesh now and then. Sherlock's back arched and another gorgeous moan fell out of his mouth. He tried to draw it out as long as possible, for the amusement that Sherlock had had at his expense. He continued up to a thigh, giving a sharper bite.

Sherlock's moan switched to a hiss. "Oh…God…"

And for his revenge, when John's lips neared his partner's erect cock he continued up and instead placed more kisses on Sherlock's hip and abdomen, eliciting a pleading growl. His hand started caressing Sherlock's chest, finding a nipple and pinching it lightly as his tongue started exploring the hollow of Sherlock's belly button. He continued this, ignoring the soft, begging noises issuing from Sherlock.

Fingers ran through his hair again, gripping tight. John continued to only lick and bite, just lightly grazing his chest against Sherlock's cock. Stretched back into the pillow, his body twitching, he let out another needy moan. Never one to pass up that exquisite neck and still wanting to get a little revenge, John pulled himself up and started licking, kissing and biting at that delicious skin.

The hands in his hair pulled tighter and he felt a shudder throughout Sherlock's entire body. John knew that though he was enjoying the sensations on his neck, the shudder was due to the denial of what he really wanted from John's mouth. He paused, letting out a deep breath against skin and said "I really should let you finish that journal, it was probably important."

In response, the fingers in his hair dug in and two lissome legs wrapped around his waist. Between shallow breaths and with his eye's closed Sherlock hissed, "Yes, research for the case."

Suddenly Sherlock grabbed his waist and flipped them over so that he was now lying on top of him. Feeling his lover's hard cock pressed into his own it was John's turn to throw his head back. "Oh…god..Sherlock"

"Mmm." Sherlock leaned down and pressed his lips against John's, a tongue pushing them open. As they explored each others mouths, Sherlock's hand reach between them and found its way to John's cock. John's hips buckled and groaned deeper around their kiss.

Sherlock sat up and continued to stoke him. His other hand explored John's chest, caressing up to his neck, eventually finding its way to his mouth. John greedily began sucking on fingers; long, delicate fingers probing his mouth.

Rocking his hips against him, Sherlock arched back moaning as John greedily sucked at his fingers. "Oh…John"

When they were eventually pulled free of his lips, those wet fingers found their way down to John's arse and started to roam. "Oh fuck…Sherlock" was all he could muster before words failed him.

Still stroking his cock, Sherlock gently pushed a slick finger into him. John was reduced to moans and ragged breathing; the feeling of that pressure, the penetration, and the hand gripping and jerking his cock drove him wild. The finger slid out and back in joined by a second. Sherlock's body began to rock with the movements of his fingers, rutting his own erection against John's thigh.

John's latched on to Sherlock's hips and he began driving himself against those fingers. Sherlock hooked them in deep, hitting just the right spot. John was getting close to climaxing; Sherlock knew how to drive him just to the edge but not over, which he was just about at.

The fingers withdrew and John whimpered from the denial of release. Sherlock waited a moment for him to calm. But the calm only lasted for as long as it took Sherlock to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand. John writhed in anticipation, closing his eyes, biting his lower lip, his body shuddering when he felt the head of Sherlock cock press against his arse.

Pushing himself into John, they both moaned together. Slowly sliding his cock all the way inside him then pulling almost complete out, Sherlock wrapped his fingers around John's cock and lazily worked his hand up and down.

Without buildup, Sherlock thrust into him hard, stroked his erection faster and John was close to coming again. And again, oh bloody hell, again just as John was right on the edge, Sherlock removed his hand from John's erection and slowed his hips. He was going to make this last, even as John begged for release.

He continued to thrust with deliberate, slow timing, ignoring John's plea, "Please, faster…oh god…Sherlock."

Sherlock leaned down and drove into him hard, "Not yet."

"God, please!" were the last words that he could speak with any meaning.

Slow, achingly slow followed by hard thrusting, stroking him faster until he was so close, then holding him back. Sherlock did this innumerable times, causing John to continuously groan and beg.

The desperate thrusts slowed yet again and John closed his eyes tight, digging his nails unintentionally painfully into those sharp hips trying to push Sherlock into him faster, harder.

Sherlock hissed at the pain, breathing deep against his neck, "Oh...yes...John."

Withdrawing from him again Sherlock murmured, "Open your eyes." The words barely coming out between deep, heavy breaths.

John opened his eyes and Sherlock's gorgeous face was right above him. His own eyes fully blown and dilated, his mouth handing open around his moaning, _'God he is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.' _ And then Sherlock began driving his cock into him hard, his hand working his erection faster.

"Fuck…Oh..god..oh..god," screamed from his lips while he came with such vigor he almost bit his own tongue.

As his orgasm rocked though him, he felt Sherlock coming, releasing deep inside him, thrusting and shaking, which only intensified his own sensations. It rolled through them both, causing Sherlock to collapse on top of him.

As they both began to catch their breath John grabbed Sherlock's face, giving him a passionate kiss. A minute later Sherlock rolled to his back, pulling John with him.

John gave him another, lighter kiss. "You and your damn games."

"Hmm" Sherlock, eyes half closed, whispered back with a smug grin. "Now where did my journal go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Feedbackreviews/critiques are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
